Children need both mental and physical stimuli for healthy development. Standard playground equipment can be enticing to children and can help them develop physically by keeping them strong and trim. However, if that playground equipment is not challenging and fun or is excessively challenging, children will either not try it at all or will quickly tire of the equipment and not use it, thus not gaining the benefits. Children may describe the equipment as "boring" if it is not mentally challenging.
One example of an overhead traversing device is playground equipment commonly referred to as monkey bars. With this device the user traverses, feet off the ground, hand over hand from one end to the other. The activity can be physically challenging, but there is little room for creativity, group play, or games. The activity can be tiresome and may not be repeatedly or extensively used.
Like the monkey bars, most standard playground equipment is designed for and used by a child individually. It can be physically challenging but may be tiresome and, therefore, may go unused. Common playground equipment seldom provides enjoyment for both the individual or group and can be used in many different ways to stimulate creativity and fun as children devise their own games and other activities.